


There you are!

by ColorfulWarlock



Series: The treasure box of Soulmates [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, HM500, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pride Parades, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: “Daddy! I thought you came to get ice cream for me, not to get a boyfriend for you!”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The treasure box of Soulmates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782559
Comments: 28
Kudos: 272
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	There you are!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This ficlet was written for the HM500 Event on the Hunter's Moon Discord ~  
> The prompt was PRIDE
> 
> About the soulmate part, I used this concept: There’s a small screen only visible to you that allows you to see what your soulmate is seeing.
> 
> I hope you like it!  
> Happy Pride Month!! ❤

With a habitual, small hand gesture, a screen appeared in front of Alec. He and his 5-year old son Rafael were inside an ice cream parlor waiting for their order, and while Rafael got distracted drawing, Alec was checking his soulmate again. Or, more specifically, what they were seeing.

Even after so much time, he wasn’t able to figure out who his soulmate was. Sure, he could get glimpses of what they were seeing, but that’s that. He only was sure that his one worked in some kind of lab, spending hours writing chemical formulas, measuring powders, and mixing colorful liquids. Sometimes Alec had real headaches trying to understand all those insane numbers and letters.

But now, there weren’t numbers, but people. A lot of people wearing their pride flags, dancing, laughing, and singing together. So, his soulmate was probably at the Pride parade two blocks down. Alec wanted to go there too, but Rafael still felt very uncomfortable in crowded places. Fortunately, there were some people going and coming from there, so he could show and explain to his son what all the colors meant.

Alec was about to turn off his soul device when something caught his attention on the screen. The front of the ice parlor where they were. With wide eyes and almost getting in full panic mode, he glanced up in time to see the most gorgeous man he has ever seen in his entire life. He was wearing a stunning combination of blue, pink and purple on his trousers and suspenders, as well as a crop top with the phrase _Say hi if you are bi_. His makeup was on point, and there was so much glitter on his cheeks, eyeshadow, and hair.

The best part, though, was his smile. So beautiful.

“I found you,” the man grinned and promptly approached. “Hi, I’m Magnus.”

“Alec,” he smiled widely while trying to make his brain reboot to normal function.

They must have spent some time just looking at each other because soon Rafael whined.

“Daddy! I thought you came to get ice cream for me, not to get a boyfriend for you!”

Alec looked mortified at him, but Magnus seemed too amused.

“I was excited to meet your son,” he smiled coyly, and Alec’s expression softened. Yeah, Magnus might have seen Rafael a lot if he checked the soul device as much as Alec. Magnus kneeled in front of Rafael, still smiling. “Hello, I’m Magnus.”

The boy looked a bit uncertain at his father, but Alec nodded encouragingly. “Rafael Lightwood.”

“Nice to meet you, Rafael. I’m sorry for interrupting your lovely day with your father. Do you mind if I at least get his number?”

“Hm... Do you like ice cream?” Magnus nodded. “Okay, you can stay. Buy one for daddy, he likes the cookie one.”

“I certainly will,” Magnus glanced at Alec, who was fighting a big smile.

Alec was now sure that the Pride parade day was the best of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have twitter, but you can always come to talk to me on [Tumblr](https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
